


Claire's Very Long No Good Hot Day

by dogeared



Category: Cupid (TV 1998)
Genre: Challenge: Five Flans Ficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He disappears and comes back, and there's rustling, and then the bed dips as Alex crawls on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claire's Very Long No Good Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Five Flans Ficathon](http://siriaeve.livejournal.com/237704.html)

Claire's sprawled out on the bed and trying to move as little as possible when she hears Alex come home. She'd stripped down to her bra and slip before she'd just collapsed, clothes in uncharacteristic puddles on the floor, oh, the floor, she should have tried lying on the floor, it's probably cooler down there . . . She turns her head to see Alex leaning in the bedroom doorway and eyeing her speculatively, and she manages to wave at him limply. So. Hot.

He disappears and comes back, and there's rustling, and then the bed dips as Alex crawls on it, crawls over her so that he's straddling her on all fours in just his boxers and undershirt, and she moans, "Oh, Alex, no, I love you, but no no no, it's way too hot, I can barely stand to be in my own skin, much less have you touching me," but he leans down anyway, and instead of the stifling breath Claire's braced herself for, there's a shock of cold that makes her squeak— He has an ice cube, an ice cube in his _mouth_, and as he's pressing it to the pulse in her neck, running it along her collarbone, between her breasts, over her her ribs, along her belly just above the elastic of her slip, he hums, and Claire gasps and squirms and shivers and tells him about how ridiculously hot her office was, and how it shouldn't ever be 95 in Chicago in May, and that mind over matter doesn't always work, because she'd thought cool thoughts all day, she really had, but they hadn't stopped her from feeling like she was going to pass out. She hears him crunch up the rest of the ice, and then he's blowing on the wet trails on his way back up, pressing cold lips just under her ear, and she has goosebumps all over.

When Claire opens her eyes, Alex is grinning down at her, smug and pleased, like he won his Pulitzer for discovering Antarctica or inventing air conditioning. He leans down again and kisses her, hot and wet, and when he lets her up for air, he's quirking an eyebrow and rattling a tumbler full of ice, and yes, prize, the man deserves a big prize, and as soon as he cools her down a little more, she's going to give it to him.


End file.
